Dreams Come True
by bagofdoritos
Summary: Phil & Keely just ended their junior year in college on a good note. They're ready for the next step. See what twists and turns their lives have to offer as they get through their last year in college. Will everything go as planned?
1. The Big Day

**This is my first Pheely fanficiton. I'm quite excited to have it out already. But anyway, I DO NOT OWN PHIL OF THE FUTURE, or any of the characters within the story, unless stated. **

Dreams Come True 

It was a beautiful spring day, but Keely was spending it indoors. With the end of her junior semester right around the corner, finals were happening all week long. She'd been studying since this morning, trying to recollect all the information she'd acquired throughout the semester.

"_Thank goodness this is my last final," _she said to herself, _"One more and it's summertime!"_

As she sat there agonizing overr her books and notes, Phil came up from behing and put his arms around her. He started kissing the creases in her neck, making her giggle and lose concentration. She kissed him back, but quickly went back to reviewing her notes.

"Hey love, whatcha studying there?" He asked, looking at all of the junk in front of her.

"I'm studying for my last journalism final. All of this stuff is going to make my head explode! I mean, seriously. I've been stressing so much I've had pimples popping out of nowhere! UGHH!"

Massaging her temples, Keely gave her a small pout, which Phil happily kissed. He pulled back and continued to kiss her all over her face. "Hmm. I have an idea. How about we go out to lunch? We can have a picnic at the park. I've got everything all ready to go." A big smile lit up Keely's face. "I'd love a pinic, Phil! It'll definitely be a good break from all of this studying. Let me gather up all of my stuff and we can head out."

She shoved all of her notes and books into her backpack. Phil grabbed her hand and led the way through the mess of tables in the library. With a big smile on his face, Phil could not stop thinking of how big this lunchdate was for both him and Keely.

When they got into the car, Phil looked over at Keely. She looked so beautiful in her white halter dress. Her blonde braids were falling over her collarbones. Oh that neck, how he wanted so badly to kiss and caress it! He must have been deep in thought, because he didn't realize that Keely was staring right at him.

"What's up?" She asked, a bit confused, "Is there something on my dress?"

Phil snapped back into reality., "Oh, nothing, babe. You just look so wonderful today. That's all." Keely's face blushed a pretty pink as Phil flashed her a smile. "Aw, Phil. You're too cute, you know that?"

Phil shrugged it off and started the car. "Oh, by the way, Keel, we're going to another park. Not the usual one we go to. I hope you're alright with that."

"Of course I am! You know I always love a new adventure. Especially with you, mister!" she said, full of excitement.

The two had a blast singing along to the radio. They stole kisses at every red light and whenever possible. They took their time getting to the park, since getting there is always half the fun. Phil always enjoyed car rides with Keely, for everytime the sunlight hit her eyes, he saw a pretty twinkle in them. And whenever Keely looked at Phil, she couldn't help admiring the smile that he always had glued on his face. Three years together, and they still gave each other butterflies.

They finally reached the park. It was a gorgeous park, with luscious green grassy hills and colorful flowers galore. Keely gasped at how beautiful the view was. "Wow, hon, you sure delivered for lunch! This place is simply amazing!" Phil smiled, and started to bring out the food. He let Keely pick their dining spot. She placed the blanket underneath the shade of a big tree. Perfect. She got comfortable and waited for Phil to set out the food on the blanket. He'd packed her favorite: Turkey sandwiches, with chips and orange juice.

"How are your finals going, babe?" Phil asked Keely, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, they're stressfull, like always. But I think I'm doing really good on them. How about yours?"

"I had my last one yesterday. It was an in-class essay, so it wasn't that bad. I'm just so glad that we have the summer to relax now!"

"Yea, I know. I have my last one tomorrow. I've been studying like mad crazy since this class was one of my tougher ones of the semester. But to think, next year, we'll be graduating college already!" Keely had a big smile on her face at the thought of graduating and finally starting her life.

Phil smiled at her, and looked into the basket for dessert. He pulled out a container of snickerdoodle cookies.

"I made them myself!" Phil boasted proudly, as he handed the container to Keely.

"They're delicious. I must say, I think all those baking days together really taught you something!" Keely told him, as she reached for her third snickerdoodle. Phil continued to stare at her, in all of her beautiful glory. He was also fidgeting around with something in his pocket. A little something that he'd purchased a few months ago. _"Today is the day,"_ he said to himself.

"Come on, Keel, I want to show you something." Phil grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The two of them walked hand-in-hand down a dirt path, that was lined with vibrant and colorful flowers.

They came up to a little white gazebo, which was surrounded by its own beautiful garden. Phil and Keely went in for a seat, a bit tired from walking in the warm summer sun. Keely was in _still _in awe at how beautiful this place was. Phil, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off of her. But at the same time, he was waiting for the right moment.

"What do you think of it, babe?" He asked her, while stroking the small strands of hair out of her face.

"I think it's simply beautiful! I can't believe I've never heard of this place before…." She trailed off and continued to look around, and smiled at the sight of a blue butterfly.

Phil saw this moment as a moment to launch his plan.

"Hey, Keel?"

"Yea, Phil?" Keely looked over at Phil, as he grabbed her hand.

"You know I love you very much right?"

Keely nodded, "I love you too, Phil." She and Phil exchanged a short kiss.

Then Phil continued. "These past three years, well, seven if you include our high school years, have been simply amazing with you. You've taught me things I probably would have never learned in the future. Aside from my family, you've been my backbone, my confidant, and of course, my best friend."

Keely was glowing with a big smile on her face, yet her eyes gave him a small puzzled look.

"Keely, what I'm trying to say is… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and one day start a family with you. I want us to grow old and grey together. I want to be one with you forever."

By this time, Keely's eyes were starting to tear. But not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

Phil let go of her hands, and got on one knee. He pulled a little box out of his pocket, the "something" he was fidgeting with earlier. He opened the velvet box to show a 2 carat round diamond Platinum ring.

"Keely Teslow, will you marry me?"

Without missing a hearbeat, Keely said, "Yes… Yes, Phil, I will marry you!"

Phil slipped the ring on her finger and grabbed Keely into his arms. They shared a long passionate kiss in the middle of the gazebo. Birds were chirping and butterflies filled the air. What a perfect moment.

Knowing that they'd have to breathe on their own sometime, their lips parted. Phil still embraced Keely, who was admiring the new rock on her finger.

**So that's the first chapter/part of my story! Please read and review (be nice!), and I might just put up the next part!**


	2. An Unexpected Turn

**It's been a while since I've published anything. Sorry. Two months without a laptop, that's why. But I'm back with full force (and a new laptop!). Here's a new chapter for _Dreams Come True_. I DO NOT OWN PHIL OF THE FUTURE, or any of the characters within the story, unless stated.**

Phil was running around and doing a last minute rundown of the house. The dishes were washed, the living room was vacuumed, and the laundry was put away. The windows were locked, the bed was made, and the fishes in the aquarium had food to last them the weekend. Phil liked the feeling of leaving a nice, clean house, and returning to one. He glanced at the door to make sure the bags were ready to go.

"Keely!" Phil screamed towards the closed bathroom door, "Are you ready to go yet? I mean, it's ONLY a 6 hour drive to Pickford!"

Keely emerged from the bathroom, wearing a mini jean skirt and a light green halter. Her hair was pulled up into a perky ponytail.

"Calm down, Philly-Willy. You know a girl has to look good no matter where she's going," she told Phil as she rolled her eyes.

Phil picked up the bags and the car keys. "But it's a 6-hour drive. Chances are you're going to fall asleep anyway, so what's the point?"

Keely stuck her tongue out the back of Phil's head, grabbed her purse, and followed him out to the car.

----------------

It had been three weeks since Phil had proposed to Keely. Three weeks for the two to unwind after the spring semester ended. It was the beginning of July, and Keely and Phil had plans to go back to Pickford to celebrate the 4th of July with their families. Neither Phil's parents nor Keely's mom knew of their engagement. The two thought that the 4th of July would be a perfect weekend to share the news, since they would all be celebrating together.

----------------

Traffic up to Pickford was a bit hectic. Since it was a holiday weekend, everyone would be traveling somewhere. The couple sat had been sitting in traffic for almost an hour and a half, and they were still two hours away from Pickford. Phil looked at Keely curled up in the backseat, sound asleep. He had been right about his earlier assumption.

After another hour of sitting in traffic, things started to clear up. Phil was happy and thankful at the same time. He just wanted to get to Pickford already.

Phil was cruising along, with Keely still asleep in the backseat. The music was playing softly; the traffic was going at a decent speed. _We should be in Pickford in no time_, Phil thought to himself.

But all of a sudden, the car jerked to the right and crashed into the center divide…..

**There's a nice little cliffhanger for you guys. ( Sorry that it was a bit short, but it works right? Hope you enjoyed it. Expect a new chapter up within a week or so!**


End file.
